


Ensi-ilta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Quarantine, Suggestive Themes, Suomi | Finnish, kaksimielistä hömppää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Cas näytti kuitenkin suorastaan häveliäältä, ja Deania hymyilytti. Tuollaiselta se oli näyttänyt silloinkin, kun tähän jamaan oli jouduttu, istuessaan sängyn reunalla ja tuijottaessaan Deania silmiin.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ensi-ilta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



> Beta: Lizlego
> 
> Pyysin Discossa Finin Angielta ideaa Destiel-ficciin ja sain "OMG THEY WERE QUARANTINED" joten, öh, niin. Violetu puolestaan ehdotti yliluonnollista bakteeria/virusta, josta tietysti likainen mieleni päätyi yliluonnolliseen seksitautiin!
> 
> Tätä on spurttailtu pitkin viikkoja, onneksi sain vihdoin puskettua ulos. Niin joo, Bobbyn kellariinsa rakentaman paniikkihuoneen ovessa lukee 'PREMIERE', siitä tuo otsikko. Ja jotain muutakin :P
> 
> Kiitokset Lizille betailusta <3 ja Sisiljalle papanoista! :D
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

Paniikkihuoneen rautaseinät olivat kylmät. Dean huomasi sen lysähtäessään turhautuneena vasten edellä mainittua seinää. Huomasi sen suoraan perskannikoissaan.

"Saakeli!"

"Dean?" Castiel kysyi huolestunut väre äänessään.

"Perhanan bunkkeri, pakkoko meidät tänne oli ängetä, motellissa olisi mukavampaa", Dean kirosi ties kuinka monennetta kertaa.

"Motellia ei olisi saanut suojattua niin hyvin", kuului kissanluukusta, josta juuri työnnettiin tarjottimellinen roskaruokaa. "Sen siitä saa kun pelehtii taivaallisten otusten kanssa, olisit pitänyt kerrankin housunnapit kiinni."

"Pää kiinni, Sam", Dean murahti, mutta kiirehti nostamaan tarjottimen pöydälle. "Kai tähän tuolille saa edes tyynyn laittaa?"

"Totta kai, Dean, minä haen", Castiel myöntyi oitis. Tunsi varmaan syyllisyyttä. Sietikin.

"Ei kyllä mahdu aivoon että miksi meidän pitää olla ihan alasti täällä", Dean mutisi suu täynnä hailakanlämpöistä hampurilaista.

"Se on ainoa keino päästä eroon Pal Pa Na:sta", Castiel vastasi jälleen kerran. "Olen kovin pahoillani, että joudut minun takiani kärsimään."

Dean huitaisi kädellään. Kieltämättä vitutti hillua kulkuset paljaina Casin kanssa kahdestaan Bobbyn rautavuoratussa paniikkihuoneessa. Ei se muuten olisi niin haitannut, olihan sentään silmänruokaa tarjolla, mutta useamman kerran päivässä oven takana käkättävää Samia ei kyllä jaksanut pirukaan kuunnella.

"Näitä on kahdelle asti", Dean totesi toisenkin hampurilaisen syötyään ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi pöydän toisella puolen olevaa tuolia.

"Kiitos, mutta minä en varsinaisesti tarvitse ravintoa", Cas kieltäytyi.

"No istu nyt edes alas ja pidä seuraa", Dean tokaisi ja työnsi paljailla varpaillaan tuolia kauemmas pöydästä.

Hetken empimisen jälkeen Castiel myöntyi. Hän istui suoraan tuolille hakematta itselleen tyynyä. Lätsähtävä ääni, kun hänen paljas takamuksensa osui istuimeen, olisi muuten saattanut viedä Deanin ruokahalun, mutta koska kyseessä oli Castiel, sekin ääni kuulosti etäisesti viehkeältä.

"Samperin enkelit", Dean mutisi tarttuessaan kolmanteen hampurilaiseensa.

"Olen pahoillani, Dean."

Dean tuhahti ja pyöritteli silmiään, mutta ei vastannut.

Syötyään tarpeeksi Dean nojautui tuolissa taemmas ja röyhtäisi.

"Kuule, Cas, tavallaan tajuan sen että miksi me heilutaan nakit paljaina, koska miten muutenkaan me puhdistuttaisiin siitä... papanataudista, mutta eikö meillä voisi olla edes sukkia jalassa? Bobby ei sitten kuitenkaan asentanut lattialämmitystä tänne."

"Olen ymmärtänyt, että pelkät sukat jalassa oleskelu ei ole kovin... suotavaa", Castiel sanoi epävarmalla äänellä.

"Täh?"

"Puhdistuaksemme Pal Pa Na:sta", Castiel äänsi enokinkieliset tavut hitaasti ja selkeästi, "meidän tulee saada mahdollisimman paljon energiaa ihoihimme ja sitten..." Castielin ääni hiipui loppua kohden.

"Ja sitten?" Dean kysyi peläten äkkiä pahinta.

"Ja sitten, meidän tulee, tuota, yhtyä."

Castielin posket punehtuivat. Dean hieman yllättyi siitä, mutta Castielin enkelistatus olikin ollut viime aikoina vähäisemmässä roolissa, kun inhimillisemmät puolet hänestä tulivat enemmän esiin. Sitten Dean tajusi, mitä Castiel oli sanonut.

"Täh? Meinaatko, että meidän pitää kuksia... täällä?"

"Ymmärrän, ettei vastaus miellytä sinua, Dean. Ja jos olisi jokin toinen keino parantua, niin olisin ehdottanut sitä välittömästi."

Dean tuijotti Casia. Tämä posket rusottivat yhä, ja katse oli luotu alas. Näyttipä hän jopa purevan huultaan.

"Äläs nyt, Cas, eihän se ekalla kerrallakaan ollut paha. Oikeestaan päinvastoin", Dean köhähti ja pakotti omillekin poskilleen tunkevan kuumuuden hälvenemään. Eihän tässä perhana vieköön mitään kokemattomia neitsykäisiä ollut kumpainenkaan.

Cas näytti kuitenkin suorastaan häveliäältä, ja Deania hymyilytti. Tuollaiselta se oli näyttänyt silloinkin, kun tähän jamaan oli jouduttu, istuessaan sängyn reunalla ja tuijottaessaan Deania silmiin. Silloin hän oli ollut se, joka oli joutunut kaihtamaan katsetta, niin syvälle Casin silmät olivat tuntuneet katsovan. Ja ne litaniat, voi hemmetin hemmetti. Dean ei mitenkään kokenut itseään syvälliseksi ihmiseksi, saati sitten romantiikankaipuiseksi, mutta Casin puheripuli, joka oli vilissyt semmoisia sanoja kuin "kohtalo" ja "säkenöivä sielu", puhumattakaan "rakkauden armosta", olivat kieltämättä... koskettaneet hänessä jotain.

Kyllähän Casia katseli mielellään, heillä myös synkkasi hyvin, ja tämä viimeisin muutos heidän suhteessaan tuntui sekin olevan ennalta määrätty siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Cas oli painanut polttomerkkinsä hänen hartiaan.

Dean ojensi jalkansa pöydän alla ja siveli Casin paljasta pohjetta varpaallaan. Cas ei edes hätkähtänyt, ja Deania pyrki nyt naurattamaan.

"Tykkäät tästä?" hän kysyi virnistäen toispuoleisesti.

"Kyllä, Dean", Cas vastasi syvällä äänellä, jykevästi, kuin olisi ilmoittanut sen yhden ja ainoan totuuden elämässään.

"Ja tästä?" Dean johdatteli nojautuessaan taemmas ja kurottaessaan sivelemään vieläkin ylempää.

_"Kyllä, Dean."_

Tällä kertaa Casin sanat tulivat ulos voihkaisuna, joka värisytti Deaninkin selkäpiitä. Ääni tihkui silkkaa seksiä. Jos Deanilla olisi tuommoinen ääni, riittäisi naisseuraa jonoksi asti eikä siitä nykyiselläkään äänellä ollut koskaan ollut pulaa. Eipä sillä, että hän viime aikoina olisi edes naisia huomannut, saati sitten kaivannut, mikä itsessään oli omiaan pistämään pään pyörälle. Mutta koska kyseessä oli Cas, ei Dean sillä lailla sitä edes hermoillut. Kaikki vain tuntui jotenkin loksahtavan paikoilleen.

Hän tarttui Casin pöydällä lepäävään käteen ja vei sen huulilleen. Hänen imaistessaan Casin kämmentä, tämä päästi ulos väräjävän huokauksen, joka tuntui helisyttävän itsensä metallisiilon seiniä.

Kissanluukku helähti, ja sitten myös oven toiselta puolen kuului voihkaisu. Se oli kuitenkin vähemmän hemaiseva jo senkin vuoksi, että ääni pääsi hänen veljestään.

"Mitä vittua, Sam? Haluatko tosissaan jäädä katsomaan?"

Sam kopautti teräsovea rystysillään ja naurahti.

"Ensi-iltaahan ovikin mainostaa."


End file.
